Lone Jedi
by The Time Traveller
Summary: With his dismissal from the Jedi Order, and the disappearance of the woman he loves, Anakin must learn to survive on his own. The fate of Padmé and The Republic lies in his hands, will he make the right choices? Set in ROTS, AU. R&R please :
1. What's a Jedi without his Saber?

Chapter I

"We hereby dismiss you from the Jedi Order. Your admittance to the Jedi Temple is now unauthorized. Entrance to the Temple will result in further prosecution."

Anakin Skywalker gasped in disbelief.

Each pair of eyes in the room stared with deep disappointment, especially one.. Obi-Wan Kenobi. He sat there, emotionless, and as cold hearted as Mace Windu.

"On what charges?" Anakin demanded to know.

He was so outraged and furious, he felt like he had lost all respect for the council. How could this be their decision?

"You chose to be trained in the Jedi arts, a life you knew you must live only to sacrifice. You lost that honour when you chose your wife over your duty to the Republic. Need I say more." Mace said coldly.

Anakin was humiliated. It's going to be the main headline of the HoloNet for two weeks!  
"Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi no more."

Yet Padmé's opinion mattered more. What would she say? Is her career in jeopardy also?

"Your light saber." Yoda interrupted his thoughts.

Anakin hesitated, before handing over his weapon to Master Yoda.

Leaving his weapon behind made him feel sick. He felt like he threw his whole life away, into the Master's hands.

"You must take you're leave, young Skywalker." The Jedi's hand waved slowly, and the door slid open.

He stood there dumbfounded, still processing what happened. After noticing the council's impatience, he left the council chamber, feeling no need for a respectful bow.

'_They deserve no such praise..._' Anakin thought.

----------------------------

Obi-Wan had many troubled thoughts on his mind.

His best friend was removed from the Order, a dark threat increases its influence over the Jedi, and if Anakin is the one to fulfill this ancient prophecy, what hope does he have now? What hope lies in The Republic?

Something wasn't right.

The best cure for an impure, troubled mind, was simply to meditate. Connecting with the force soothed and relaxed those who focused, yet if you're not right at heart, it will only leave you just as troubled.

Obi-Wan crossed his legs over the mat and shut his eyes, losing consciousness of his surroundings. At first there was nothing, but then he allowed his mind to flow.

"_What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of a dark lord of the Sith?_"  
"_No that's not possible, The Jedi would be aware of it._"  
"_The dark side has clouded their vision, my friend..._"

"_Promise me.. you will train the boy._"  
"_Yes master._"  
"_He is the chosen one.. he will bring balance to the force._"

"_Anakin! Anakin! NO!_"

Obi-Wan felt a presence, watching his movement. He knew who it was.

"You shouldn't be here." he scolded.

"I just wanted to say goodbye, master. We may not see each other for a while." Anakin said softly.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

"We both know that's not all."

"The council's decision was way out of line. " he said.

"Really?" Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

Anakin was silent.

"I'm sorry I disappointed your expectations. We will stay in touch, won't we master?"

"I don't know." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin turned to leave, sad, disappointed and guilty. He wasn't ashamed. He couldn't deny how much he loved her. She meant more to him than anything, she was all he had left.

"Goodbye my old apprentice, I'll never forget you." Obi-Wan smiled and embraced him.

Being disgraced in front of every respectable Jedi left Anakin scarred, it was worse than it would be if Dooku cut off both his hands. He was glad that Obi-Wan was still partly friends with him after this whole ordeal.

Anakin left the temple and exerted his air speeder to fly home.

--------------------

A rumoured Senator had apparently seen Anakin and Padmé embracing in a more than friendly manor. He could not think why they would dob him in. Surely they would have known it would result in Anakin's dismissal, did they not consider how important he was to the Jedi?

Anakin docked the speeder in front of Padmé's apartment, still in shock of what had recently occured. Hopefully she had not found out as yet, he would rather tell her himself.

"You're back early." she said, embracing him tightly.

"So are you." Anakin said, slightly worried.

"I'm just glad that you made it home safely. Every day I worry that something bad will happen to you." Padmé said.

Anakin bit his lip. He knew he had to tell her, but he couldn't, not yet. He tried to think of something to change the subject.

"How was your day?" he asked.

'_Not much of a subject change.._' he thought.

"Fine." her eyes lowered, and she went cold.

Anakin raised an eyebrow in suspicion. He wasn't the only one with problems, it seems.

Mind tricks were out of the question, as Padmé is head strong. Many people are fooled by her shy and sweet nature. Even if not so stubborn, her actions always gave her an obvious flaw, which gives him no reason to force it out of her.

He broke from her embrace and looked into her chocolate-brown eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Padmé shifted nervously, trying to avoid the question if she could. But of course, she couldn't.

"That's the problem with you Jedi, you always know when something is wrong."

"Then again, it's the same with you too." he smiled.

She laughed.

"Yes that is true." Padmé gave him a quick kiss.

"So tell me, what's wrong?"

She sighed.

"Come inside, it's getting cold out here." she tugged on his metallic arm.

-------------------------

A sudden clatter awoke Anakin from his sleep. It was a shame because it's the first real sleep he has had in a long time.

Being force sensitive, he sensed straight away Padmé wasn't beside him. Anakin cussed under his breath as he knew something wasn't right. He reached out for the force to boost his focus, and temporary stealth.

Anakin slid the door open with a quick motion of his hand, and crept along the walls quietly. He sensed out Padme's presence, only to find her lying on the floor.

"Padmé!" he gasped.

She was alright. Although she seems to have been.. stunned?!?

Before he had time to react to his realization, a stunner bolt surged right through Anakin. It failed, although it left Anakin bewildered.

"Jedi aren't so smart without their sabers." the female 'assassin' mocked, before blasting another bolt to knock him out of full consciousness.

---------------------------

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first one.. your opinions are important to me, so please review!! Will update soon.**


	2. Tempting Confusion, Conting Tempfusion?

Chapter II

"Anakin?" Padmé whispered nervously. It was dark, and she shivered from the cold. She struggled in attempt to loosen her bonds, but they were steel binders, practically making it impossible for an attempted escape.

She breathed heavily, trying to gain courage. Padmé did not fear death, or at least, she thought not.

----------- A few days earlier ----------------------

Shandalia Ortis, a recently promoted bounty hunter to Darth Sidious. A feminine beauty most consider her, trained with basic knowledge of the force. It did credit for people with similar standards as she. Her long, blonde curls dangled seductively across her shoulders, and her appealing icy eyes, attracting potential victims.

Shandalia flexed her fingers as she stretched tight fitting, leather gloves over them.

Her time had come, to complete her first, real mission. Although she was told it was a long term task, she was assured little problem and a large sum to cover any small troubles she may encounter. As long as her client is satisfied, she will be rewarded, that is Shandalia's way of things.

"Be swift, be silent, and do not disturb the Jedi. He is dangerous, but I will need him for future purposes. If she is not in your custody once your return, don't expect a prosperous life." were his exact words.

"Failure is not an option for me, you can count on it." She convinced.

--------------------------------------------------

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Anakin asked politely.

To think after all he had been through, the mess he is in, the Chancellor would shun him off, and would want nothing to do with him. Yet, for some odd reason, he is still by his side, willing to help.

"Come in, Anakin, my friend." He greeted warmly, with open arms. He offers Anakin a seat, but he refuses, as he was too nervous and distressed with his current situations.

"I understand how you must be feeling, Anakin," he begins.

'_Highly unlikely..._' Anakin thinks to himself, but smiles at the Chancellor's sympathy.

"The Jedi dismissed you from the Order, and then take away the one thing you love in this universe, it's shocking."

Anakin shifted uncomfortably, did he just say what he thought he said?

"Are you suggesting the Jedi are responsible for her abduction?" Anakin said.

Palpatine laughed off the tension.

"Maybe I was a bit too quick to judge, but I can't deny the fact that my heart has some warning, Anakin. Search your feelings; tell me not that you can't feel it also."

Deep down, Anakin thought he felt that too. Even though the Jedi were of good recognition, there is something dark and far more disturbing surrounding their ways. Perhaps his expulsion was for other reasons; perhaps he had come across something he was not supposed to.

"The Jedi, in my opinion, have feared what you have become Anakin. You are more powerful than any one I've ever met in my life! I don't blame them for being apprehensive about your talents."

All this flattery and exaggeration of his abilities, was making Anakin feel uneasy. It didn't seem right, the Chancellor calling for Anakin, just to discuss the ways of the Jedi?

"The war will be over soon, and once Grievous is discovered, I shall call for a vote to withdraw the treaty between the Jedi and the Republic,"

"What?" Anakin was stunned in utter disbelief.

"Sir, don't you think you're being a bit irrational here? You break off the treaty with the Jedi and we will have another war on our hands. The Senate will never agree to this!"

Palpatine raised his hand to calm him.

"The Senate won't be a problem." He assured.

"But the Jedi, won't you be concerned about their reactions?" Anakin was starting to feel concerned himself. Was he out of his mind?

"I know this is a huge shock to you, and a big statement to make, Anakin, but think what they have done to you. This isn't the first time they have shaken my trust, believe me. There have been many times, and still are times, when their actions were… questionable." The Chancellor responded.

Anakin sat down in horror, yet, it made sense. It almost felt like, _the right thing to do_.

"I, uh, I really don't know what to say." Anakin barely mumbled.

"You've been too easy on them. They took away your whole life, why are you not frustrated?"

'_Maybe he's right. I can't believe I actually let them use me… and let myself get over this? No, I may have been expelled, but I broke the Jedi law, it is my fault._'

Anakin felt like there was a huge battle raging in his mind, he was terrified. He didn't know who was right.

"If you do not trust my judgement, then I will personally see to it that Padmé returns safely in your hands."

"How did you…"

Anakin paused for a moment.

"Why thank you, sir. I don't know how I can repay such kindness."

Palpatine grinned.

"Do not be ashamed of your actions; and do not trust anyone, especially the Jedi. I'm afraid I must go, my duty calls. I will see you again soon, my good friend."

Anakin got up to leave, eager to search for Padmé. Even though he had Palpatine's expertise on his side, he felt like he could get further with his own. He wanted her back more than anything.

"Oh and Anakin, if you have nothing to do in your spare time, I will have some errands for you to run. I'd like to appoint you as my new personal assistant."

"I'm honoured, thank you, Chancellor!" Anakin was thrilled.

Maybe what Palpatine was saying had truth in it; he was so good to Anakin, unlike the Order. Should it not have been the other way around?

Anakin couldn't help but think, Palpatine knew some things he didn't.

* * *

**A/N: **The chapter took longer to write than expected.. hope you enjoyed it. Please review on what you liked or didn't like about it, so I can improve it. Idea's are also welcome :)  



	3. Anger

Chapter III

Anakin sweated nervously on the sofa in his apartment, as he tried to wait patiently for the Chancellor's 'Intelligence Report' on Padmé. He was so desperate, so anxious; he felt every second slip by slowly, as if each second was worth a whole lifetime.

A short while later, just as the Chancellor had promised, he personally presented Anakin with the report via hologram.

"Anakin. I'm sorry to keep you waiting," he began.

Anakin made a tense nod, as his stomach churned violently. He didn't know what to expect.

"I really don't want to tell you this; my sources tell me that they can find no trace of her. I can't help but fear the worst."

"What?" Anakin interrupted, in an edgy manner.

Chancellor Palpatine sighed.

"Be rational, Anakin. The Jedi must have interfered. How else can she be so well concealed?" He tried to reason.

Anakin stood up. He was sweating excessively, his heart was pounding, his cheeks and ears flushed red and he could feel his blood boil, feeding him throughout his whole body. He was mad.

If he were still a Jedi, and the assassin/captor were to be in front of him, he'd be forced to calm down and arrest her. But, if circumstances were the same as they are now, he would not hesitate to decapitate the captor. If only he had his saber.

"Anakin, I am sorry, but I can't help but think she is…" his voice trailed.

"She must be alive, she must be." He begged.

"I know you have such high knowledge of the force, but any Jedi with this much emotion can only be blinded by what they want to see and feel. Although, at the right times," he paused.

"…it is a powerful skill." The Chancellor seemed to emphasize those few words.

These words of wisdom that Anakin would have once thought they were, only seemed to give him more confusion and fuel for his overwhelming anger. Yet he seemed to need them more than ever.

"I need time alone." Anakin said, knowing what he was going to do in the next few moments.

The Chancellor nodded and faded out.

He discarded the hologram and fell to his knees.

Anakin couldn't hold it in any longer, the pain was just too much. He couldn't pretend nothing happened.

He let out a huge cry of rage, and punched his fists into the ground.

He was so loud, and so strong with the force, that the walls began to shake, and the objects around him crumbled into dust. The windows shattered and the evening wind blew violently inside the apartment, his hair fluttering along with it, as if it were trying to break loose.

Anakin's cry was not yet over. He reached deeper and deeper into the force, so his lungs could hold and his emotions would be free to do their destruction.

Only then was it over, and his fiery anger was turned into burning tears.

Anakin gritted his teeth and slipped out three words that would make anyone tremble with fear at the sound of his voice,

"_JEDI WILL PAY!"_

----------------------------------------------------

Padmé woke up from her deep sleep. She was so miserable, tired and sore and just didn't bother calling for help.

She took a while to realize that she had been shifted from her previous location, and it was practically the opposite in every way, for the room she was in was warmer, white and confined.

Padmé wondered how Anakin was coping with things back home; she hoped he wouldn't do anything too rash. Or perhaps, he was captured, and possibly in the room next door? She hoped not.

She had not told Anakin of her pregnancy. Padmé intended too, but she just wasn't sure at the time.

"_So what's wrong? Tell me?" Anakin asked. _

"_It was just a bad day of politics, that's all." Padm_é_ falsely assured._

"_There'll be plenty more of those, unfortunately." He smiled._

"_Yes I know, of all people I should know." She gave a small laugh._

"I'm sure you'll find this is more to your liking." A tall, elegant, blonde headed female said as she walked in through the door.

Padmé noted how she couldn't see the door when closed on the inside, but perhaps on the outside, it was more conspicuous.

The room was practically a small, white room, with nothing but a seat to sit on and wrist binders on the arm rests to prevent any unwanted occurrences.

"I don't see you as the shy type. You are a Senator, apparently. A former queen, were you not also?" she asked, with such pride, in herself no doubt.

Padmé gave a mere nod, as she was still oblivious to why she was held captive. She didn't want to give away information that could be critical to the need of her captor.

"Well, I'll let you shout at the walls for help as often as you like. I will go talk to someone who is more sociable." The female turned to leave.

"What's you're name?" Padmé asked.

She cocked up her brow in slight suspicion.

"Shandalia."

"That's a beautiful name, Shandalia. I wonder why you decided to imprison and assassinate people for a living."

Shandalia's expression turned wild with anger, and she force gripped Padmé's throat.

"Be careful what you say, or you will become apart of my living." Shandalia hissed and released her grip, after storming out of the cell.

Padmé gasped with relief as her head and neck recovered from the painful grip.

Tears welled in Padmé's eyes; she just wanted to be in Anakin's arms again.


End file.
